Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus that processes an object by scanning light on the object.
Description of the Related Art
There is a processing apparatus that processes an object by moving, on it, light (laser beam) emitted from a light source. The processing apparatus uses a moving unit (for example, a galvanometer scanner) that moves light on an object by controlling rotation of a mirror that reflects light emitted from the light source. However, a delay (servo delay) may be generated in the moving unit until the rotation velocity of the mirror reaches a target rotation velocity after a command value to start rotation of the mirror is input. If the servo delay is generated, light cannot be moved on the object at the target velocity in the period in which the servo delay is generated, and it may become difficult to process the object with high accuracy.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-170783 proposes a method of generating, in accordance with a servo delay, time-series data representing a cycle in which an object is irradiated with light. In the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-170783, the start of driving the mirror and the start of irradiating the object with light can be performed at almost the same timing.
In the processing apparatus, the moving velocity (scanning velocity) of light on an object is sometimes changed in accordance with the processing conditions of the object. In this case, in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-170783, time-series data representing a cycle in which an object is irradiated with light needs to be newly generated every time the scanning velocity is changed. This may complicate processing for controlling scanning of a surface to be measured with light.